


A Special Gift

by Scarlet_Witch_Angel



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky's 100th Birthday, Bucky's birthday, Freedom, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Short One Shot, activation word removal, still in Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Witch_Angel/pseuds/Scarlet_Witch_Angel
Summary: Bucky wakes up from the cryo where he was waiting for the removal of the activation words. But not only is how he wakes up special, but when is as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot celebrating the birth of our favorite assassin, James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes. You only turn 100 once. And what a gift you could get...

“Come on Buck.”

 

There was a soft groan that filled the air.

 

“Come on, wake up for me.”

 

_I don't wanna wake up... I'm scared I'll hurt you..._

 

“Please Buck... Please, open your beautiful eyes.”

 

Slowly, hesitantly, crystal opened up. Almost immediately they shut again before slowly opening again. They gazed around, somewhat dazed as to their surroundings.

 

Half expecting to see nothing but pure white, there was – yes – some white, but mostly mostly windows gazing out over a beautiful jungle. A soft whir of machines buzzed in the background, no beeping of a heart monitor (which was there). The bed was one of a hospital sort of design, but also gave a feel of comfort and ease.

 

Glancing over, in a chair close by was a familiar and friendly face. Blindingly bright ocean blues gazed at him, a soft smile on those rose lips. A familiar face that made him feel safe.

 

“Stevie...”

 

The blond stood up and went over to him, kissing him on the cheek. “Hey there Sleeping Beauty.”

 

A laugh was barked out as and dark brown hair fell across the pale skin. “I'm not exactly a pretty sight to look at right now, Rogers,” the hoarse voice spoke.

 

The former icon gave a chuckle. He reached over to one of the bedside tables and grabbed a cup of water, holding it up to him and helping him to drink. “Here Buck. To soothe your throat.”

 

After a few moments of drinking in the cooling water, the former Winter Soldier looked up at his fellow super soldier. There was something in his eyes that sparkled and shone. What was going on that he would look like this.

 

“Steve, why am I out?”

 

Suddenly, a voice came from the door. They spoke in a different language – one that Bucky knew too well. His breathing shook as he heard the all too familiar ten phrases.

 

“No... No Steve... Steve, no, why?! Get away!”

 

“Bucky... Bucky, calm down.”

 

“Steve, get away from me! I don't want to-”

 

“Don't want to what?” a young woman's voice came from the door. “What don't you want to do?”

 

“I... I don't want to hurt anyone.”

 

Footsteps came closer to the bed. Wanda smiled over at Bucky, quietly. “You have no need to worry, Bucky,” she replied to him.

 

“W-what...?”

 

“The words are gone,” she explained, “You just heard them spoken and you didn't become him.”

 

A confused stare was aimed at her. She smiled and continued, “While you were still unawakened from your last cryo-sleep, his Majesty was able to find a cure. We took care of the procedure yesterday.”

 

“That... You mean I'm-”

 

“You're free, man,” Sam's voice burst in through the door. He came into the room, smirking, arm crossed as he looked at the bed-ridden fighter. “You're under no-one's control but your own.”

 

“And what a day to be free,” Clint agreed, leaning against the door frame. He was grinning from ear to ear as he gazed at the group.

 

“Why's that?” the brunet blinked.

 

Steve chuckled, leaning in and hugging him gently before pulling away. “You're 100, Buck.”

 

Crystal gazed at ocean.

 

“Happy birthday, love.”

 

“Birthday?”

 

The blond's smile faltered a little, but came back. “It took them nearly a year Buck. But they found a way. And T'Challa thought it would make a good gift for you. He'd... found out about your birthday and planned it that way.”

 

A small tear rolled down the brunet's cheek as he gazed at the small family group – his new family, he had to be honest. Another tear followed, followed by several more. A “good” gift? From this king who would keep them all safe.

 

“It's not just a good gift,” he commented, “It's a wonderful gift. Freedom from fear of your own mind is a... It's something... I don't have to worry about those words anymore. It's a relief to know I can be with you, all of you, and not be afraid that someone will make me kill you.”

 

“He thought so, too,” Steve agreed, “and to be honest, it's a special gift for your special day.”

 

Bucky gave a smirk. “You only turn 100 once. Gimme a chance to change clothes. I wanna celebrate this day right.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked. Short and sweet. Kinda hokey, but sometimes you need a little sweet fluff.


End file.
